


Bébé t'es beau quand t'es dans le flou

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Father, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of babies Pietro and Wanda haha, cute stupid grown up men, prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de prompt cherik que j'écris pour le fun.</p><p>- 1er prompt : "Je suis amnésique et tu me dis qu'on est meilleurs amis mais j'arrête pas de l'oublier en pensant qu'on est amoureux" UA</p><p>- 2e prompt : "Je ne vous avais pas vu en train de courir je suis désolé je voulais juste faire plaisir à mes gosses en roulant dans la plus grosse flaque sur la route" UA</p><p>- 3e prompt : "Il te faudra des années pour tomber amoureux alors qu'il m'a fallu un jour." Possible Aro!Erik</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit prompt pour me détendre (je suis tristesse parce que les vacances sont déjà bien entamées et j'ai rien foutu de ma vie et puis- et puis-). C'est con un mémoire, je déteste les mémoires, je hais mon sujet (ça c'est un mensonge) et je hais ma vie (gros mensonge aussi). C'est le foutoir dans le monde en ce moment, et ça aussi c'est flippant. J'espère vous redonner un peu du baume au cœur avec cette ficlet.  
> Prompt trouvé là ; http://tea-and-outer-space.tumblr.com/post/106460870203/aus-part-2  
> Des bisous !

**T'es joli pour un ami**

 

Charles tente de ne pas rigoler – mais c'est cocasse, comme situation et terriblement touchant. Il est inquiet, bien sûr, encore un peu troublé de la peur bleue qu'Erik lui a foutu ; le fauteur de troubles s'est retrouvé aux urgences après avoir bisé le capot d'une bagnole à vélo. Beaucoup plus de tracas que de dégâts, le bonhomme a 'juste' quelques côtes fêlées et une constellation de bleus sur des parties du corps incongrues. Mais il va bien... Relativement bien. Si on omet que sous l'effet de la morphine, Erik croit que Charles et lui sont en couple plutôt que meilleurs amis.

Pas que l'idée offense Xavier, loin de là.

« Charles, c'est ça ? » Complètement dans le chou, sa mémoire lui fait défaut et il lui demande son nom toutes les cinq minutes. Il semble buter sur chaque information relative à Charles. Il lui prend la main en acquiesçant.

« Oui, Erik. Je suis ton ami. Comment tu te sens ?

– Un peu... _groovy._ Mais ça irait mieux si tu me faisais un bisou. »

Charles lui embrasse la joue.

« Non, » Se défend Erik, « sur la bouche. C'est pas comme ça que les gens amoureux se font des bisous.

– Erik... Pour la vingtième, nous ne sommes pas ensembles.

– Bien sûr que si, _Charles._ Je le sens dans mon âme. Même si je ne sens rien d'autre dans mon corps.

– Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon signe que tu te mettes à délirer.

– C'est toi qui délires. C'est hallucinant de ne pas déjà être ensembles. »

Charles sourit comme un fou, ô il va lui faire la tête quand il lui racontera ses bêtises. Mais c'est doux à imaginer, quelque part. Il aimerait beaucoup l'embrasser sur les deux lèvres. Mais il ne prendra pas avantage de la situation – il sera l'homme responsable, pour une fois.

« Erik, essaie de te reposer un peu.

– Après un vrai bisou, oui.

– Si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, je m'en vais.

– Non, Charles, non, reste.

– Très bien. Mais pour ton information, je ne sors qu'avec des grands garçons qui ne font pas de caprices.

– Alors on est ensembles ?

– Non, Erik. » Il soupire en pouffant. « Pas encore. » Dit-il avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix, déposant des baisers sur ses phalanges. « On verra ça quand tu te seras remis de ton accident.

– On pourrait se mettre en ménage et adopter une môme.

– Tu as déjà deux bambins, bêta. Je vais aller les chercher à la sortie de l'école, alors tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu avant qu'ils arrivent ou bien ils vont te vider du peu d'énergie qu'il te reste.

– Deux ? Vraiment ? Ils sont mignons ? Est-ce qu'il t'appelle beau-papa ?

– Ha ha, arrête ça maintenant ! Pietro et Wanda sont adorables mais très fatiguant. Ils m'appellent oncle Charlie.

– Charlie ? Quelle drôle d'idée... » Erik commence à fermer les yeux, petit à petit tiré dans un sommeil artificiel. Charles continue de lui prendre la main, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme totalement. Tout doucement, l'endolori chuchote :

« Rappelle-moi de te demander ta main quand je me réveille...

– Je n'y manquerai pas. » Son cœur fait des gymnastiques sous ses côtes. « Et rappelle-moi d'accepter.

– Sans souci... Charles. »

Il ne s'arrête pas de sourire jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt n°2 ; "Il a plu et mes mômes veulent que je roule dans une flaque et omg je ne vous avez pas vu en train de courrir je suis désolé !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt trouvé sur tumblr ici : http://ohyeahlashton.tumblr.com/post/119422805866/some-more-aus-for-your-otp  
> plz enjoy <3

_Humid'alors_

 

Erik n'a pas la réputation d'être mis dans le panier des sentimentaux (c'est le requin blanc du boulot, les caissier-e-s lui sourient de peur qu'il les troue de son regard, et c'est vrai que les émotions, en général, ça l'emmerde). Voilà, bouhou, Erik est vilain ; mais putain, il _tuerait_ pour ses mômes. Il aime leur dire ''Tu sais, je me couperais les deux bras pour toi'' et ce n'est peut-être pas une chose à dire à une gamine de six ans mais ça la fait rire à force, Wanda lui répond, ''Garde tes bras j'en veux pas !''. Elle s'annonce être de son type, secrète mais au bon cœur. Pietro par contre, à trop de sensibilité, il vit tout à cent à l'heure et c'est sûrement pour compenser avec lui et c'est touchant (et très crevant).

Ses deux bouts de chou sont son monde. Il évite de trop les gâter, et il est strict. Mais ses deux anges savent mieux que de se fier à la rigueur de sa face : ils savent ce qu'ils valent à ses yeux, et parfois aiment en jouer.

Il vient de pleuvoir sur la ville et les flaques font de jolis miroirs sur le pavé et le béton des bâtisses, ça sent la margarine et le soleil chauffe gentiment les nuques ; Wanda est toute excitée, elle adore ce genre de précipitations, ''c'est doux la pluie'', dit-elle, ''ça me fait plaisir''. Là en bagnole, elle prie Erik de rouler dans les bacs d'eau sur les côtés de la route. Elle n'arrête pas :

« Allez papa ! La flaque ! La flaque ! » Et Pietro de s'y mettre :

« La flaque ! La flaque ! » Chantent-ils à l'unisson. Il a de beaux jumeaux mais bon sang, ils peuvent être démoniaques parfois.

« Non, ça ne se fait pas... » Il se défend encore un peu mais il sait déjà lui-même qu'il va finir par le faire. Il en voit une immense arriver, il va doucement à droite pour que les mômes ne s'en doutent pas, ils chantent :

« La flaque ! La flaque ! »

Et SPLASH ! Les gamins rigolent à se faire pipi dessus.

« Encore papa ! Le visage du monsieur était trop drôle !

– Quel monsieur ?

– Celui que tu as éclaboussé, ha ha ! »

Erik pile en pleine route, ouvre sa portière passager pour regarder ses méfaits : un coureur, en jogging gris, est par terre et trempé, visiblement très choqué. _Oh non, oh non –_

« Vous allez bien ? » Crie Erik de la voiture. « Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu, mes enfants m'ont forcé à le faire ! »

Deux billes azur posent sur lui le début d'un sourire ;

« Et bien, mon ami, j'espère que le jeu en valait la chandelle parce que vous allez devoir me proposer de me ramener chez moi pour vous faire pardonner, et me racheter un ipod. »

L'engin choie dans l'eau sale, amen. (Erik hésite à se casser quand même mais le gars a probablement déjà retenu sa plaque d'immatriculation).

« Montez », il dit. _Au moins, il est mignon_ , pense-t-il. Les mômes à l'arrière gigotent encore plus, ils trouvent ça fou que leur papa soit gentil avec un autre qu'eux, ha ha !

Erik met son manteau sur le siège pour que le type le salisse le moins possible. Merde, la gaffe... Le joggeur s'assoit, gracieusement, comme s'il était la putain de reine d'Angleterre et se présente ;

« Je m'appelle Charles. Et voici les deux démons à cause de qui je me retrouve trempé ?

– Moi c'est Wanda et lui Pietro. Il est né douze minutes avant moi mais je suis plus intelligente.

– C'est vrai. » Confirme le gosse. Un bon duo cerveau/muscles, ceux-là. Les deux adultes se sourient, mais Erik détourne le premier les yeux – de plus près, l'homme est vraiment à croquer.

« Je suis Erik, Lehnsherr. Leur père.

– J'aurais pu deviner ça, ha ha... »

Charles se met à l'aise comme s'il les connaissait depuis longtemps ; pas dans la gestuelle, il n'est pas rude, mais il adopte un regard et un ton différent selon à qui il s'adresse. Erik sent qu'il est spécial, peut-être est-il habitué aux enfants ?

« Je vous dépose où, alors ?

– À l'école pour mutants de Winchester. Ce n'est pas près loin d'ici, vous pouvez prendre à droite puis le périph-

– Je sais où ça se trouve. » Coupe Erik, en souriant d'un air un peu gêné. Bien sûr qu'il connaît cet endroit, il regarde leurs brochures tous les ans dans l'espoir d'y voir entrer ces deux merveilles. Ils sont encore un peu jeunes, mais il aime à croire qu'ils ont assez de talent pour y arriver.

« Vous enseignez là-bas ?

– Entre autres...

– J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas trop dans le nez, j'aimerais bien y faire entrer ces deux-là quand ils seront en âge. L'école publique mixte ne donne pas un bon enseignement, enfin un enseignement vraiment complet pour les mutants. J'aurais adoré avoir une éducation de ce genre quant à mes pouvoirs, plus jeune, et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils passent à côté d'une telle opportunité.

– Pfff, pas besoin d'école ! » Bougonne Pietro. « Je cours déjà plus vite que les plus grands de l'école !

– Pietro, il faudrait surtout apprendre à savoir quand et comment bien utiliser ça.

– Mais papa, on est déjà ultra fort !

– Ça je le sais, chérie.

– Vous avez des jumeaux, tous les deux mutants ?

– C'est un problème ? » Il sait que sa voix est rude mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il ne voudrait pas être tombé sur un mec qui en veuille à ses enfants, ou qui critique son mode d'éducation, c'est pas facile tous les jours de les élever seul mais il fait de son mieux-

« Non, c'est incroyable ! Je veux dire, assez exceptionnel. Vous êtes- mutant vous-même ?

– Bien sûr. » Ah, il se la pète un peu, c'est vrai, mais sa fierté en tant que mutant, il ne l'a jamais cachée ; alors il sort quelques pièces de monnaie de sa poche et les ressoude en petites billes d'acier qu'il dépose sur les genoux de l'autre. Les gamins derrière applaudissent, leur papa est vraiment fort avec les métaux, le plus fort même !

« Il m'a fait un collier avec un dauphin, » montre fièrement Pietro, et Wanda de dire en même temps « moi un collier avec trois aigles !

– C'est magnifique, c'est incroyable même ! Trois mutants, en une matinée... Je vous pardonne de m'avoir éclaboussé, pour dire vrai j'hésite même à vous remercier. Ça vous dirait de visiter l'école tant que vous m'y amenez ? Pour que ces futurs petits élèves voient déjà à quoi s'attendre.

– Oh oui ! » Supplient les deux têtes derrière. « Papa, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un professeur bleu !

– Et un homme des cavernes en métal !

– Et un phœnix !

– Papa, dis oui, dis oui !

– Les enfants, chut. » Erik tourne un drôle de regard vers Charles. « Vous êtes sûr que ça ne dérangera pas les gars de l'établissement ?

– Nah, c'est moi qui dirige le tout.

– Vous êtes Xavier ?

– Oui, ravi de savoir encore faire mon effet.

– Xavier, le plus grand télépathe du monde ?

– Oh, là vous allez un peu loin-

– Le professeur Charles Xavier, oh mon Dieu- »

Erik tourne rouge plus vif que la robe de sa môme. Il a, genre, le plus gros respect pour ce type. Il est tellement jeune, riche, beau, intelligent- et aussi- _Télépathe_ , rigole Charles dans son esprit, _ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous trouve charmant aussi. On pourrait prendre un café après que je me sois changé... Erik_.

Ce dernier perd ses mots, il adore l'effet de sa voix dans sa tête et il admire son travail et-

« Oui, ok, très bien les enfants. Vous allez, visiter tout ça, et, et je vais parler avec Charles et-

– Parfait. » Conclut Charles sur un bon rire. Le petit con se moque de lui, mais il a de quoi. C'est une situation exquise. Un matin de joie humide qui se fait rencontre brillante. _Nous pourrons laisser les enfants se familiariser aux autres étudiants. Je vous montrerez les jardins, et la bibliothèque. J'ai envie que vous me parliez de votre mutation, elle est tellement... Magnétique._

Erik finit par lâcher un gros rire aussi. Les mômes, derrière, rigolent sous cape, déjà au courant que leur papa est totalement amoureux de leur futur professeur.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cherik au! : « Il te faudra des années pour tomber amoureux alors qu'il m'a fallu un jour » possible Aro!Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est probablement ultra lame comme AU et je dis ça sûrement parce que c'est moi qu'en ai eu l'idée mais bon. Je sais pas, je regardais XMFC pour la quadriallarlième fois et je me suis dit... ''Vu comment Charles téma Erik il doit être méga in love déjà, peut-être parce qu'il le connaît déjà par cœur et ainsi il sait qu'il est le type de sa vie'' et je me suis rendue triste en me disant ''ouais mais Erik s'en balec il sait rien de Charles et ne veut rien en savoir'' d'où le divorce sur la plage et d'où le angst. Boouhou.... fuck le cherik, ça me fait trop bader... (je sais pas s'il existe aucun un lieu safe sur Internet pour ce genre de confessions mais je crois que j'ai le béguin pour ma directrice de mémoire, oops)

_Certains voient le monde en mille voyages, Charles en vingt années_

 

Il y a l'expérience vécue et l'expérience apprise. Charles a le pouvoir de connaître tout sur tout le monde grâce à sa mutation : ainsi il se dit que l'expérience de vie est plus une question de nombre de personnes atteintes que de kilomètres parcourus. Erik, à l'inverse, a piétiné tous les continents et sait depuis quels hommes sont bons et lesquels sont à jeter. Ainsi, chacun est plutôt sûr de détenir la vérité du monde, bien que ces visions ne devraient pas s'annuler.

Charles ne connaît rien aux cœurs parce qu'il croit que le cerveau est la clé de l'âme des gens ; en une pensée, un petit voyage mental, il connaît les gens qu'il touche, les comprend et les aime. Il est généreux parce qu'il connaît la chaire la plus intime et la plus fraîche du peuple humain. Une vulve humide ou une bite dressée sont autant signes de bonheur qu'une pensée positive ou une caresse à la dérobée. Charles est fait de l'humanité car il vit à travers la compréhension des esprits des autres, et comme son savoir entier repose sur la traversée des vies qui l'entourent, il lui suffit amplement de parcourir une seule rue de New York pour sentir toute la terre battre sous sa tête.

Erik a vécu le contact physique comme une punition et l'interaction humaine comme une contrainte. Il n'a jamais pu croire quiconque, et même son grand amour pour Magda ne l'a jamais totalement délaissé du goût amer de la trahison facilement exécutable. Il croit aux matériaux et aux gestes qu'il peut anticiper, aux créatures rampantes et à la justice personnelle : alors quand ce connaud de Charles vient lui cogner aux oreilles qu'il doit se calmer, calant son torse contre son dos et ses jambes autour de ses hanches, il se voit mal aimer un type sans aucune idée d'espace intime – même si ce dernier se vante de lui avoir sauvé la vie de la noyade.

Dès qu'il croise ses yeux bleus de bazar repeint, il sait qu'il est foutu, qu'un tel regard laissera une impression terrible sur ses choix et décisions, alors il refuse de lui faire confiance (jusqu'à la fin). Charles, en face, voit ses yeux mi-bleus mi-gris chanter des vers pas encore écrits et des mythes plus vieux que les rocs tout au fond des océans. Il sait qui est Erik, ce qu'il fait, qui il a tué et comment, ses activités fétiches, le nom de sa femme et de sa fille mortes dans un incendie et les désastres perpétuels de Shaw/Schmidt sur chaque micro aspect de son quotidien – que n'importe quelle respiration qu'il prend et relâche portent l'odeur de la vengeance et de l'agonie.

Charles peut tomber amoureux en une nuit, en une heure ou un échange, puisque son esprit est capable de remplir tous les trous qu'il a sur les gens (c'est plus fort que lui, son pouvoir peut tout saisir tout le temps). Il voit Erik comme l'âme sœur qu'il n'a jamais voulu, qu'il a arraché à l'eau de mer et qu'il se voit épouser parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre alternative.

Mais Erik ne sait rien de lui, et ne veut rien savoir. Il part avec sa mallette de la CIA car il va exécuter Shaw, maintenant, au plus tôt, il lui arrachera les yeux et mangera ses glandes à même son ventre ; Charles attend une heure dans l'air humide et tiède du dehors la sortie d'Erik, parce qu'il sait que c'est dans sa nature de partir et parce qu'il veut au moins observer son dos dans la pénombre lorsqu'il prendra à gauche pour rejoindre les côtes et retrouver la piste du docteur Frankenstein.

« Je sais tout de toi », dit Charles comme de saison, pourquoi mentir ? Il sait la taille de ses chaussures, sa confiture préférée et les nuances de rouges qu'il apprécie sur les joues de ses amant-e-s. Il pourrait lui chanter La Vie en Rose (mais ce serait cruel) ou ce poème qu'il aime tant de Verlaine, _Il pleure dans mon cœur_ (même si ça le fait pleurer à chaque fois qu'il l'entend). Mais Erik ne connaît pas l'étendu de son pouvoir, alors il veut partir tout de même.

Charles dit ;

« Et des amis ? Shaw en a. Tu n'en veux pas ? »

Erik tuerait pour, mais n'est pas capable d'en avoir. Hélas, dès lors que Charles dépose ce grain d'idée dans sa caboche, il lui ait impossible de s'en détacher. Le lendemain matin, il regarde le ciel à travers les vitres de sa chambre dans la facilité des services secrets et se demande combien de mutants auront besoin de son aide, et si Charles est un peu gay.

« Je suis avec Erik. » Affirme Charles, surpris de le voir rester, près de lui et pour le bien de leur cause commune. Il est d'autant plus fasciné qu'un esprit aussi dur et précis ait accepté de changer d'avis sur la proposition d'un... _ami._ Charles sait qu'il le voit comme un amour intraçable et qu'Erik, par contre, le voit à peine comme un égal. Il s'en veut que sa tête puisse parcourir autant d'espace et s'emballer comme ça alors qu'en face de lui les êtres réagissent à une vitesse normale. Il ne voudrait pas s'enticher, se faire des idées, se convaincre que l'espoir est dans leurs gènes et dans le sourire de son  _ami._

Il déteste ce mot.  _Mon ami._ Comment personne n'a pu entendre l'ironie dans le ton du terme ? Erik est l'ami qu'il se serait fait môme, puis qu'il aurait vu grandir, aurait admiré et adoré en demi-dieu herculéen.  _Mon ami_ veut dire : ''je vais mettre mes couilles sur la table au nom de notre amitié pour que tu ne crois pas que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de toi''.

(Par tous les esprits corrompus, Charles a tout à foutre avec lui!)

Erik... saisit le sous-entendu du terme mais ne  _peut_ pas lui faire confiance. Il ne peut physiquement pas se laisser faire. Il déteste cette proximité entre eux qui galope à des kilomètres-éclair car elle met en danger ses défenses et son indépendance. L'amour est un outil d'esclavage et tout bons sentiments lui sont passés avec la perte de sa famille (de ses familles). Il voit Mystique comme la reine du mouvement de libération mutant – regardez-la, elle est parfaite ! – et Charles, hélas, n'est qu'une entrave à ses idéaux et desseins. Il peut faire quelque chose de Raven, mais Xavier est perdu d'avance, alors autant ne pas laisser quelques sentiments lui pourrir la mise. 

« La paix n'a jamais été envisageable. »

(Charles déteste cette tournure de phrase). Doucement il se voit pleurer, saoul de whisky comme sa mère, la riche poule gorgée de vin, chialer sur les choses qu'il a dont il ne veut pas et la seule qu'il veut qu'il n'aura jamais. Erik est son but dans la vie, son petit bonheur possible dans un monde en pleine dynamique de renversement des pouvoirs et des figures d'autorité ; il lit dans la tête d'Erik que lui ne l'aime pas, et ne veut pas d'un avenir commun.

Pudiquement, il s'en retourne dans sa chambre. Buvant à même la bouteille de cristal, il voit déjà demain les missiles leur trouer les peaux et Raven lui crier des mots d'adieux. Il déteste le merdier dans lequel il s'est mis, il déteste l'allure qu'a sa tête de s'accoutumer à tout et de tout désirer. Il s'en veut d'être quasi médium de ce qu'il va arriver : car il connaît le cœur de toutes les gens de son équipe, et sait qu'Erik l'abandonnera dès lors que le sang de Shaw lui coulera aux chevilles.

Alors il pleure, comme sa mère la pleurnicharde, avec l'alcool qui pend à son menton, mélangé à sa morve et à sa bave : puisqu'il est  _le_ professeur, demain il sera brave. Cette nuit, il va essayer de pleurer le plus possible, et verra ce que ça donnera demain. Il doit garder la tête haute, même si c'est beaucoup couru d'avance (la guerre, la suprématie humaine et le non-amour d'Erik). Ses yeux gonflent à en cueillir ses cils sans qu'il n'ait besoin de les battre, sa vue est trouble et il se sent couler dans l'inconscience à force de pleurs et de gros drames accumulés.

Il s'imagine Erik biser ses phalanges et lui demander pardon pour tout le mal qu'il va lui faire.

(Il ne s'excusera pas et partira avec sa sœur en le laissant crever en clébard d'autoroute sur du sable bouillant puant les herbes pourries).

Minuit sonne contre les murs et il est à genoux – enroulés sur ses jambes, ces deux petites baguettes de muscles secs et raides, il s'est toujours tenu droit par souci de discipline et par peur d'être mal aimé. Il semble envoyer des ondes de mauvaise joie lorsqu'il entend une pensée de Raven l'appelait à travers la demeure : _Charles, tu vas bien ?_ Il dit oui, bien sûr ma sœur, et capte qu'Erik est avec elle, dans sa chambre, et décide de se lever péniblement pour rejoindre la cuisine et trouver plus de malheurs à boire.

Sa mère serait fière de lui. Il est aussi raté qu'elle. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle les Xavier sont riches : à défaut d'être intelligents ou heureux, du moins ils ont l'argent.

Il trouve une bouteille de gin un peu datée et boit jusqu'à oublier les sensations dans sa gorge. Il se cache télépathiquement pour que personne passant par là puisse le voir et il se vautre par terre, lèvres contre le carrelage. Il n'en peut plus d'être aussi investi, tout le temps, in love de tout le monde trop vite, jamais à la page des autres émotionnellement. Il se rappelle sa prof de Lettres à domicile, elle était jeune, moins de dix ans son aînée, éclairée et vaillante avec un sourire pointu, sa jeunesse lui donnait des idées de feu mais avec un bagage savant terrible par derrière. Charles regardait dans ses yeux où se finissait leurs cours et où commençait l'intérêt qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, mais elle ne vint qu'un an et une année ne lui suffit pas, à elle, pour l'aimer, lui, alors que lui était mort d'amour pour elle déjà dix fois.

Il déteste la lenteur des émotions humaines. Il déteste son cerveau, il déteste ces humains qui les caractérisent, il se déteste de tout savoir mais d'être favorisé et d'être un connard de rat de bibliothèque qui ne comprend rien des conflits que subit sa _sœur._

Raven va le laisser, n'est-ce-pas ?

L'anxiété lui noue la gorge si bien qu'il finit par se cacher sous la table. Il faisait ça gamin, parce que sa mère ne venait pas l'y chercher et il se sentait en sécurité. Il aime sa table tellement fort.

Une présence passe dans le couloir, métallique.

Charles grimace, retient sa respiration. L'amour est le seul mystère humain qu'il ne veut pas percer et préférait qu'il n'existe pas. Une voix, cuivrée, pose dans l'air ;

« Je sens l'armature de ta montre. »

Il ferme les yeux pour ne plus exister, bordel qu'on lui laisse sa nuit de seul... Juste, un seul moment de faiblesse, je vous en prie...

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te caches, en tout cas tu ne peux pas camoufler l'odeur d'alcool. Mystique m'a dit s'inquiéter pour toi.

– Alors pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui est venue ? Parce qu'elle me déteste, que je ne suis pas assez mutant pour vous ? » Il sort la carte de victime parce qu'il est terrifié, même sous cette table, invisible et saoul.

Les pas viennent taper les carreaux au sol et quelqu'un prend place à une chaise. Charles voit les jambes d'Erik, ses pieds nus et son pantalon droit noir. Est-il habillé ? Étaient-ils en train de baiser ?

« À quoi tu joues ? Charles. »

Il respire fort car il a trop retenu son souffle.

« Charles. Nous sommes frères, toi et moi.

– Arrête. Si c'est pour me parler d'amitié, va-t'en.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Arrête. Je peux lire dans ta tête sans que tu le saches. Tu n'aimes pas ça, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'arrêter. Tous les jours tu touches aux métaux dans mes vêtements sans t'en rendre compte.

– Où tu veux en venir ?

– Je suis désolé, Erik, mais nous ne voulons pas la même chose. »

Un silence.

« Charles...

– Arrête. Ça aussi je le sais, qu'après Magda », le nom énoncé fait mal aux deux concernés, « tu ne peux plus aimer. Mais j'ai le cerveau de mille hommes agissant pour un seul, et comme je sais tout de toi et des autres, je ne peux que ressentir sur l’instantané, pas sur le long terme, alors que je sais qu'il te faudrait bien cinquante ans pour tomber amoureux de moi.

– Oui. Et alors ?

– Et alors ? Ça me tue !

– Tu ne serais pas capable d'attendre ? Tu penses qu'alors, dès demain tu vas en aimer un autre, une autre, parce que ton cerveau découvrira une autre tête plus charmante.

– Je ne sais pas. »

Charles dépose sa tête contre ses jambes et mouille le tissu. Erik vient y poser une main rudement chaude.

« Je n'ai pas envie. Qu'on se sépare, sans que tu n'aies eu le temps de m'aimer.

– Je ne suis peut-être pas le genre de type à aimer les gens, Charles.

– C'est vrai. Sûrement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de moi ?

– Toi. Là. Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste être lamentable pour que demain, tout aille pour le mieux et que je puisse être le soutien de mes élèves.

– Charles.

– Hmm ?

– Si je pouvais aimer quelqu'un, c'est toi que j'aimerais. »

Le silence reprend ses droits. Dans le frais de la nuit et de l'idiotie du prof sous la table, tout n'a pas de sens. Tranquillement, néanmoins, chacun arrive à atteindre un certain niveau de paix juste à écouter le souffle l'un de l'autre, confortés dans la sensation qu'ils sont, l'un dans l'autre, faits pour être ensembles.

 


End file.
